Familia
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Los semidioses suelen estar solos, pero juntos, son una familia.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Familia

Los semidioses siempre se habían caracterizado por su soledad.

No es que se aislaran del mundo-o al menos no todos por igual-o algo por el estilo, es que era algo casi inminente. El ser un semidiós no es fácil, significa tener una nueva gama de problemas, de ser diferente, y que los mortales noten eso-generalmente notan algo raro, aunque no saben que-y te traten mal por ello. Todos lo conocían; las burlas porque uno de sus padres no estaba con ellos, por la dislexia o el TDAH, o a veces por las curiosas habilidades que poseían.

En el campamento mestizo todo eso cambiaban; no eran el raro niño con un padre/una madre faltante, no eral hiperactivo o el atrasado, eran simplemente otro niño con los mismos problemas que los demás que quería pasar un buen rato. Si, se jugaban bromas, a veces se mutilaban y en otras estaban por quemarse-el subir por la escalada de roca no era fácil-pero eran felices, porque todos juntos, eran una familia.

Los siete más otras personas, habían llevado eso a otro nivel.

Todos habían compartido una misión difícil y casi imposible: derrotar a la madre tierra, que estaba presente en todo el mundo con seguidores de todas las clases posibles, habían encadenado a la muerte misma; ¿Cómo era que un puñado de adolescentes les derrotarían? No fue fácil, pero lo habían hecho.

En ese viaje, todos cambiaron un poco; algunos se hicieron más fuertes-como Hazel que tuvo más confianza en sí misma y acepto su legado de Plutón, como Frank que domino sus miedos y sus poderes por la chica que quería, como Piper que descubrió su verdadero poder y encontró su guerrera interior-; otros, tuvieron algo dentro de ellos que se rompió-Annabeth y Percy jamás olvidarían su viaje al tártaro, sabiendo que la oscuridad de la fosa se había instalado en una parte de ellos permanentemente- y hubo quienes encontraron una razón para luchar-Leo entendió realmente lo que era querer a alguien al borde de la muerte, y Jason supo realmente lo que era, un niño de Roma y de Grecia-.

No solo los siete estuvieron en esto, sus amigos también pasaron por mucho. Nico había cambiado drásticamente, había sufrido aún más que Percy y Annabeth en ese horrible lugar para luego ser exiliado; pero también tuvo un lazo más duradero con su hermana e hizo amigos que no lo abandonarían. Reyna no solo pudo tener la confianza que nunca antes tuvo con alguien, dejo escapar el peso que caía sobre sus hombros y saber que por una vez, no estaba tan sola.

Sin embargo, el viaje no fue todo el dolor que traían en sus almas, también el peso de sus pasados.

Percy de niño había sentido que no encajaba, yendo de escuela en escuela donde rara vez tenía amigos y terminaba expulsado, apenas pasando tiempo con su única familia y teniendo que compartirla con un imbécil que no la merecía.

Annabeth se había sentido rechazada por su propio padre, siendo dejada de lado por su esposa y sus hijos mortales. Había perdido a su segunda familia; una chica llamada Thalia que murió por ella y un chico llamado Luke que la abandono por su sed de venganza.

Hazel tuvo una infancia muy dura; con las burlas por ser la niña "bruja", con una madre que a veces le miraba como un monstruo y la culpaba de su vida, y una maldición que le atormentaba cada día por las personas que perecieron por su causa.

Jason había sido arrebatado; apenas recordaba a su madre que era una alcohólica y una hermana que la soporto por él y que al irse decidió vivir en las calles sin importar el peligro. Vivió con los romanos tratando de romper lo que su legado lo había marcado, sintiéndose fuera de control.

Frank había perdido a su madre, la única en su familia prejuiciosa que no le trataba mal por ser tan torpe. Siempre burlado y sin tener la fuerza para defenderse, prefiriendo esconderse y ceder.

Leo vio morir a su madre, se culpó del incendio que la mato; a la mujer que había aguantado penuria tras penuria y que aun así le regalaba una sonrisa. Fue rechazado por su familia, condenado a vagar y a esconderse tras una máscara de bromas para que no dejara salir su dolor.

Piper trato con todas sus fuerzas de no dejarse arrastrar por lo que la perseguía; la fama de su padre que hacía que este rara vez le prestara atención por su apretada agenda, la falta de una madre que ocasiono burlas, sus raros momentos en donde terminaba pareciendo una ladrona. Sentía que hiciera lo que hiciera, saldría mal.

Nico fue sacado de su tiempo, su madre asesinada cuando su hermana y él eran el blanco original; su propia hermana decidió dejarlo para tener su propia vida y murió; con sentimientos por un chico que nunca debieron existir y rechazado por el único lugar que quedaba por ser hijo de Hades.

Reyna había poseído un padre paranoico, al punto que había creído que sus hijas eran sus enemigas, aterrorizada por fantasmas de su propia casa. Había asesinado a su padre cuando era solo una niña de diez años asustada, que pensó que su hermana había muerto. Dejada en un campamento de niños de Roma, teniendo que alejarse de su hermana porque así lo dictaba la profecía; sin poder confiar en nadie por todo lo que había pasado.

Separados, estaban solos en muchos niveles; pero juntos, las cosas habían cambiado.

Percy conoció a una chica que no le importaba todo lo que había logrado, seguía siendo un sesos de alga para ella y lo amaba a pesar de eso. Tenía un medio hermano que podía destrozarle los huesos, pero que le quería con toda el alma. Tenía amigos a los que podía confiar con su vida.

Annabeth tenía un novio al que no le importaba su orgullo, y que era capaz de caer al agujero más horrible de la tierra con tal de no separarse nunca; el mismo chico que logró convencerla de reconciliarse con su familia mortal. Se había hecho la mejor amiga de una hija de Afrodita-cosa que no creyó posible-y de una hija de Bellona que aun con sus diferencias, era bastante agradable.

Hazel logró conseguir su segunda oportunidad; gracias a un chico que era su hermano y que luego de muchas pruebas duras y lamentos, había querido como su hermano mayor sin importar que solo se habían conocido en poco tiempo. Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a un chico maravilloso y hallar su propia fuerza.

Jason encontró su propio lugar; conoció gente que no esperaba que liderara solo por ser hijo de Júpiter, encontró su propia casa entre Roma y Grecia, pudo recuperar a su hermana pérdida y decidir tomar las riendas de su propio destino, sea el que fuera.

Frank pudo aceptar su legado de Marte; dejo atrás todo sus miedos y se volvió más fuerte, no solo en el exterior sino en el interior. Supo lo que era luchar por otros, de arriesgar la vida por una chica que siempre creyó en él, y que protegería bajo cualquier costo.

Leo hayo a su propia familia; un mejor amigo que no le temía por sus poderes de fuego-lo que ya valía, porque este podía invocar rayos y volar-una chica que le veía como si fuera su hermanito menor-sin importar cuantos chistes malos lanzara-y una niña inmortal que se había enamorado de él por desastroso que fuera. Pudo aceptar su rol como hijo de un dios, saber todo el potencial que tenía y usarlo para salvar al mundo.

Piper tuvo lo que siempre había deseado; encontró un novio maravilloso, un hermanito molesto, la paz interna consigo misma sobre su padre, el tener amigas-cosa que nunca creyó posible dado que normalmente estas se alejaban de ella-y todo sin pensar en su famoso padre, sencillamente queriéndola por lo que ella era.

Nico tuvo la aceptación de su padre; pudo aceptar sus propios sentimientos-sin importar todo lo que hubieran pensando en su verdadera época- y encontrar personas que no importaba toda la oscuridad que tuvieran, lo aceptaban y lo protegían.

Reyna pudo saber lo que era confiar en alguien al punto de contarle un secreto que nunca creyó poder ser capaz de compartir, y tener a alguien que le aceptaba sin importar el asesinato que cometió. Ya no tenía tanta necesidad de pensar sobre lo que le dijo Afrodita; el amor podía esperar, ya no necesitaba pensar en la persona que sanaría su corazón, porque tenía amigos que la apoyarían y así no tendría que fingir siempre ser de hierro.

Separados, habían pasado por mucho, sufrido en muchos niveles y con cicatrices que quizás nunca sanarían. Pero unidos, tenían amistad, tenían amor, había aceptación; no eran juzgados.

Solos eran un puñado de niños con poderes extraños, pero juntos, eran lo que siempre habían deseado tener, una familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De acuerdo, esto no es lo que tenía en mente.

Ya había pensado en esto; pero de Protagonista Percy, Nico o Reyna; quizás todavía lo haga dado que no estoy muy a gusto con esto.

Quería hacer una historia global de como ahora todos tienen una familia-resistiendo mis impulsos de poner theyna y solangelo para hacerlo más cannon, de nada-pero al final ni siquiera sé si esto cuenta como Fic; no es la primera historia sin diálogos que hago, pero parece más una lista de razones que una historia.

Puede que lo modifique-si se me ocurre con que-o bien haga una historia con un protagonista para hacer mejor esto-si es que no lo escribo ahora mismo-como sea, creo que lo subiré; ya he aceptado en no molestarme si termino subiendo cáncer.

Gracias por leer, ojala alguien lo disfrutara, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
